milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistachion
The Pistachions (sometimes spelled as Pistashions) are a race of sentient, humanoid pistachio plants led first by King Pistachion, then later by Derek. They are determined to overthrow the human race, and are the main antagonists of the Pistachions Arc, specifically in Missing Milo, Fungus Among Us and The Phineas and Ferb Effect. Physical Appearance Pistachions resemble giant, humanoid pistachio plants, with their faces most closely resembling the pistachio nut itself. Regular Pistachions are larger than humans, with relatively thick, branch-like bodies. They tend to be brown in color, with green highlights around the waist area and thick foliage growing around their shoulders and elbows. The wood of their lower legs and feet is thicker and darker in color than that of the rest of their bodies, and they have large, red eyes and sharp teeth. As sprouts, they're much smaller than regular pistachions; barely the size of a human hand, although they still resemble the older members of their species. They retain these forms throughout their youth, simply growing in size rather than appearance. Both King Pistachion and Derek eventually became full sized Pistachions. At this size, they become much larger than their kin, and their forms become more slender by comparison, with the majority of their leaves gathering around the chest area. A large clump of foliage grows from the top of their pistachio heads. Abilities The Pistachions have a variety of skills and abilities unique to their species, which they utilize in their attempts at overthrowing the human race. * Vines: '''Pistachions have the ability to shoot long green vines from their hands, which they use to capture and attack their enemies. * '''Vine Tentacles: they can create and manipulate many vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. * Elasticity: Derek was able to grow big by extending any part of his body to make himself a bit taller like his father. * Super Strength: Pistachions are extremely strong * Super Durability: Pistachions tree bodies make them extremely durable. * Pollen: '''Pistachions can grow small flowers from their hands. When the pollen is blown into a human's face it causes them to fall unconscious. * '''Human Disguises: '''Derek's plan involved capturing humans and creating masks based on their appearances. The Pistachions use these in their long term plan to take over the world. While masked, they appear identical to their human counterparts and even sound the same. While they can wear these disguises as long as they need, a Pistachion will eventually grow into the shape of the mask it's wearing if worn too long. Weaknesses They are vulnerable to uric acid, as well as environment-unfriendly orange soda like that of the discontinued brand of Wyatt Burp. Both generations have therefore been eradicated using dog pee and orange soda, respectively. * '''Uric Acid: '''The Uric Acid itself is an ingredient to dog pee which they are pretty vulnerable to. * '''Orange Soda: '''like all plants in the world it was discontinued in the 70s for ruining the environment. 'It’s an environment-unfriendly orange soda like that of the discontinued brand of Orange Soda. Notable Members Notable Objects History In ''The Substitute, Milo accidentally created a sentient blob by pouring futuristic pistachio fertilizer owned by Cavendish and Dakota on Zack's diaminohexane spill instead of chemical absorbent. Milo and his friends destroyed most of it with fire extinguishers, but the part that grabbed Dakota's leg escaped through the school's vents. It crawled toward the pistachio seedling that Cavendish stepped on and healed it. Then the tiny plant started to glow red. In The Llama Incident, a Pistachion was carried away by llamas. In Missing Milo, Cavendish and Dakota prevented Milo from stepping on King Pistachion's seedling, resulting in him taking over the world by 2175. It was ultimately Diogee that erased the Pistachions from future history. In Fungus Among Us, it is revealed that back in 1955, the Pistachion that Dakota knocked off his time vehicle had spent seven years creating his own plan for overthrowing the human race. In 1965, he put his plan into action — to capture humans and replace them with disguised Pistachions — and was still carrying it out in Milo's time. In The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Derek leads his Pistachion army in overtaking the human race, having created a machine that could convert humans into Pistachions. His plans were foiled when Professor Time and Orton Mahlson went back in time to destroy him, finally erasing Pistachions from the timeline. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "The Llama Incident" * "Missing Milo" * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Trivia *Vinnie Dakota calls them nutjobbers. *They are the nemesis of the Main characters *They appear to hate Milo the most *Ever since the events of "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota have tried to stop Pistachions from returning and ruling the world. *The Giant Pistachion was the only Pistachion to renounce destruction in the Phineas and Ferb Effect. **However, in an early pitch for The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Melissa would've remained a Pistachion after being turned into one by the M.U.L.C.H., and advance her relationship with Zack in a sweet way, in order to show that Pistachions aren't inherently evil.https://twitter.com/zombietardis/status/1082101215675273217 Had this gone through, then the mulched Melissa would've been the second Pistachion to defy orders to destroy humanity. References Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:P Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Groups Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pistachions Category:Deceased Characters